Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and Certain Voice of The Past
by Marchen Meines Lebens
Summary: A Fate/true reality backstory for Akihisa Yoshii and Yuuko Kinoshita using an alternate approach of a certain chapter in Idiots and Tests light novel volume 6.5 "Me and My Stupid Brother and A Switch of Classrooms". This story includes Yuuko singing, some Magecraft and Akihisa's true dream and an important past (for "Fate/true reality", not for Baka to Test storyline).
1. Chapter 01 Part 1

_**Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and A Certain Voice In The Past**_

* * *

**Good day!**

**It has been a while since I had been writing this story. As it is though, this story will be focusing on the relationship between Akihisa Yoshii and Yuuko Kinoshita of Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts through writing an alternate approach to the "Me and My Stupid Brother and A Switch of Classrooms" chapter of Baka to Test to Syonkanjuu Light Novel Volume 6.5, although as of this point, this story had been remade in order to have this story become connected to another story that I have here, which is "Fate/true reality", whose premise revolves around the _Sixth Holy Grail War _with Baka and Test characters as the Masters. Therefore, this story will be also considered Fate/stay night/Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts crossover story as well, considering the terminologies and some of the characters mentioned/appeared like Rin Tohsaka.**

**Also, this story will follow the timeline of the light novel (flashbacks aside, the light novel itself is in chronological order of events, which is very different from the anime counterpart), meaning the original _Me and My Stupid Brother and A Switch of Classrooms_ chapter (Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Ni! anime Episode 3's first half) happened before the original _Me and_**_** Th****e**_**_ Seaside and The Festival Uproar_ chapters (Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Ni! anime Episodes 1 and 2).**

**In the perspective of "Fate/true reality", this story will serve as a backstory for certain Idiots and Tests characters who will be, in this case, Akihisa Yoshii and Yuuko Kinoshita. There will be more planned backstories about the other characters as well such as one for Yuuji Sakamoto and Toshimitsu Kubo, one for Yoshiko Mikami and Genji Hiraga, one for Mizuki Himeji, one for Minami Shimada and many of the others.**

**For now, I will hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**Again, good day! ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**First Chapter Part I**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Headmaster's Room; 12:30PM – 1:00PM**

Fumizuki High School is quite well-known school in this society for its implementation of a unique system called the Examination Summoning Battle as well as for its hierarchy of classes according to its students' grades.

The classes in this school are ranked from A to F regardless of the year level, with the smarter students, those who scored better in the placement exam, go to Class *-A and have better facilities than those classes below it—*-B to *-F. The quality of facilities progressively go down until class *-F is reached, with the worst facilities of the six classes of that year level.

Examination Summoning Battle is a system that involves all the students being able to call the 'summoned beings'. These small beings imitated their owners and equipped with a specific weapon. Summoned beings are then used by the school's students to battle each other... Be it a competition between two specific classes or a special event that will also involve its usage.

There are certain rules and regulations to follow in order to conduct the battles properly. For example, a teacher of a specific subject is required to activate an ESB field around him/her. With that, The summoned beings then gain life points proportional to their summoner's latest test score on the ESB field subject as it is dependent on the teacher supervising the battle. Once a certain summoned being had its life points reaching zero, the owner of that being will be considered defeated by the system. In case of the competition between classes, students involved can recover points by taking tests within battles. During these 'recovery' tests, a student can take as many tests as they can in order to 'recover' life points. However, it also means that these tests will reset your life points according to the latest test score. Meaning, it is possible to get life points lower than the previous one through it. Once a class claimed victory in a competition between it and the other class, the former can get new school materials, switch class facilities if they are from a lower class, or request that no changes be made. That's all what every student knew about the system since one had entered Fumizuki High School. [1]

However, as time goes by, the school officials were rather worried with its decent reputation because of the events in the past.

Such as in the school's Cool Summer Festival where certain students destroyed one portion of the school's Old Building through the usage of large fireworks aiming at another group that seemed to cause trouble, making some of the other delegates as well as tourists became worried with those troubles themselves brought by the system and the actions of its students. [2]

Because of that, a course of actions is needed in order to regain the good reputation of the school in some other way other than the system itself.

In a certain room within one of the school buildings of Fumizuki High School on this time, a certain female teacher is talking with the headmaster of the school about a certain event.

"—That's how it is. I hope to film a promotional movie of Fumizuki High School through Class 2-A. What do you think, Miss Takahashi?"

"Yes, headmaster. I have no reasons to object."

"Well, this really helps me out a lot. It's because of those idiots messing around recently that Fumizuki High School's rating has been falling down the slope…" said the headmaster while she remembered the events that had happened previously involving a certain class, that is the Class 2-F, that is considered the class of idiotic students. [3]

"I've kind of realized that." said Miss Youko Takahashi, Class 2-A's homeroom adviser who is an intelligent-looking woman with spectacles, as she thought of something.

"Oh yes, I'm thinking of having a few students from Class 2-A perform in this. What do you think about it? Who should I choose to perform?" said Miss Kaoru Toudou, the white-haired headmaster of Fumizuki High School.

Miss Takahashi immediately looked at the list of Class 2-A students she is holding as a response. She then pointed her right index finger towards two students namely Shouko Kirishima and Toshimitsu Kubo as she speaks.

"In that case…I think it will be more appropriate to choose either the 2nd Year Valedictorian or the 2nd Year salutatorian to lead the performance. However, the unfortunate thing is that both of them are not very sociable and don't really talk much."

"It's unexpected of you to say that," said the headmaster while laughing merrily.

"I'm just stating an objective view. I do know that I am not very affable after all, so I'm more familiar with such a thing."

Miss Takahashi felt mad about what she had said. After all, she already those two students are not really that sociable not because of their studies but because of their relationship with some of their peers. Especially Shouko Kirishima who seemed to be only interested with the Class President of Class 2-F, Yuuji Sakamoto. Toshimitsu Kubo, on the other hand, seemed to be interested on someone else they do not know as of this point.

"Oh my. Are you angry? I'm sorry to you then. Please carry on."

"No…" said Miss Takahashi as she continued searching, "since you needed someone with good grades and social standing— I feel that the Student Council Secretary, Yuuko Kinoshita, would be a fine choice for the lead in this clip."

"Fm fm," nodded the headmaster, "so she's the only candidate you choose? Are there no other students you'll choose?"

"We do have other choices, but there will be some accompanying risks."

"Risks?"

"Yes. For example, our class has a student like Aiko Kudou who has outstanding grades too and is very outgoing…" said Miss Takahashi while pointing that short green-haired female student on the list.

"Yes."

"But with her as the lead in this, we might have to check on which words have to be censored from being aired to the public, and we may have to consider the use of mosaics after the film."

"…I thought…Class 2-A students were the only normal one…"

"Headmaster. I was making a joke," snarked Miss Takahashi.

"Your joke isn't funny at all, you know!?"

"Anyway, Kudou-san's attitude towards sex is more open and outgoing. In my opinion, she's not a suitable choice to represent the image of a school that promotes studying."

"Is that so… Then, let's have that certain Magus' apprentice be the lead."

"That certain Magus' apprentice... Who is that certain Magus?"

"Oh... That is not important right now, Miss Takahashi."

"..."

"Anyway, can you please pass a message to her?"

"I understand."

As Miss Takahashi was about to leave...

"Oh yes... How's this girl's singing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have many people in the choir. I want to let that girl and Class 2-A sing the school anthem together with the choir, and that she stands at the front of them."

"I don't really understand, but there shouldn't be any problems if it's her. Her twin brother Hideyoshi Kinoshita is a member of this school's Drama Club, and once performed an opera before. I feel that Yuuko, as the older sister, should have some great singing voice."

"That's nice. It feels good as the school headmaster to have such a perfectly outstanding student," said the headmaster as she felt impressed towards Yuuko.

"Yeah. She has such irreproachable conduct, beauty, excellent grades, and is very sociable. Finding another exemplary student like her would be impossible."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Headmaster's Room; 2:00PM – 2:30PM**

While the classes had been continued until now, a certain neck-length brown-haired female student had been called by Ms. Takahashi as an order from the headmaster. As the conversation goes on between the student and the headmaster…

"Ah—? Me? Isn't it better if our class president or Kubo should do this? They were academically better than me." said female student as she pointed out towards those two students she mentioned.

"Yes, I know. But it has been decided that you will lead the Class 2-A for the promotional movie next Monday. So I'm expecting you to do your best, Yuuko Kinoshita, Rin Tohsaka's apprentice."

The headmaster gave her conclusion with such confidence, seemingly expecting more out of that student, much surprise of the student and her homeroom adviser.

It seemed the name _Rin Tohsaka _is quite familiar to Yuuko and Miss Takahashi. After that though, Yuuko answered with determined voice.

"I will do my best here, Ms. Headmaster…"

"Very well…"

"Besides, I can only ask you for this, Miss Kinoshita. We really hoped that you could perform this promotional movie for the school," said Miss Takahashi after a pause because of what the headmaster had recently said.

"But…" Yuuko then speaks about something, "I don't have any idea what am I really going to do there."

"You should lead the singing of the anthem of the Fumizuki High School's anthem. It is as simple as that."

Without a break and with a practical tone, the headmaster hastened her explanations.

"Ah—! Singing?"

"Student Council Secretary, is there something that bothers you?"

"T-That's not it, Ms. Headmaster. Of course, I-I'm good at it!" answered Yuuko with hesitant voice.

"Very well said, Student Council Secretary. We will expecting such great performance next week."

"Y-Yes, Ms. Headmaster, Miss Takahashi…"

Nodding to their words, Yuuko, after a silent bow, left the room alone.

As she does that and slowly closed the door, she immediately decided to head back to her class as she thought of something.

_Singing, eh Besides, how did the headmaster knew that I am my mentor's apprentice... No way I should think of that right now... I am more concerned with singing here... What should I do?!_

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Class 2-A's Room; 4:00PM – 4:10PM**

On a certain bulletin board on the hallway near Class 2-A's room was a poster about the inquisition group, the FFF...

**Fumizuki News - 27 July 2012**

_Come, young ones!_

_Recruiting members!_

_With the strength of your youth, for the sake of school peace, would you not try to be useful?_

_We are the FFF Brigade, of Class F - In order to protect the entirety of Fumizuki Academy's order, we are recruiting, the strength of youth._

_Why don't we push forward together, towards the sublime goal of keeping up the peace within this school?_

**Job Scope**

It is a simple job, which only requires one to strike their opponents through one's strong thoughts and feelings placed upon their blunt sincerity.  
There will also be plenty of machinery and tools that can be used for the job.  
Of course, we strongly welcome all who wish to take up this task!  
Beginners too, can feel at ease.  
The kind seniors will cordially and politely provide guidance.

**Allowance**

Monthly allowance: 1 AP (Allowance given in kind)  
However, it is possible to exchange 5AP for 1 HP!  
Furthermore, in response to one's abilities, commission shall also be provided!  
Please make inquiries should more details be needed.

AP = Aki's Photograph  
HP = Hideyoshi's Photograph

**Available 24 hours a day!  
Please contact Sugawa Ryou of Class 2-F.  
Contact Number: 080-?-?**

_Supported by the Muttsulini Company. ~Always right behind you ~_

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

The classes are over for the Class 2-A, so do with the other classes. On that time...

"NOT GOOD! SUGAWA ESCAPED TO THE NEXT CLASSROOM!"

"THAT SWINE BASTARD…! SO THE RUMORS OF HIM BREAKING THE IRONBLOOD PACT OF THE FFF BY ALMOST EXCHANGING NUMBERS WITH CLASS2-D'S MIKI TAMANO WAS TRUE…!? LISTEN UP! THAT GUY'S NO LONGER OUR LEADER. HE'S A HERETIC! FIND HIM AND FINISH HIM OFF!"

"ROGER THAT! PLEASE GIVE INSTRUCTIONS!"

"ROGER THAT! PLEASE GIVE INSTRUCTIONS!"

"ROGER THAT! PLEASE GIVE INSTRUCTIONS!"

"SQUADS A TO E, ONCE YOU FIND HIM, BRING HIM TO THE INQUISITION! ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO DELETE THE RECORDED NUMBERS! THERE'S THE CHANCE THAT THEY MAY HAVE EXCHANGED NUMBERS! SQUADS F AND G, USE ANY MEANS YOU CAN THINK OF TO SPREAD SLANDER ABOUT HIM! BE ESPECIALLY VICIOUS TO CLASS 2-D! SQUAD H, GO FIND MISS FUNAKOSHI! WE MUST DEFINITELY TEACH THAT BETRAYER WHAT THE GRAVEYARD OF A HUMAN LIFE IS!"

"ROGER THAT!"

Angry roars had been heard outside of the classroom of Class 2-A.

…_What in the world is that Class 2-F doing this time… _Yuuko thought as she saw those masked people wielding leather whips and candles, running wildly in the corridors.

Aside from her though, everyone inside the room for Class 2-A are rather surprised with what had happened outside, as the students are preparing their things as they are about to go home.

"Haha… As expected, something like this would happen once again. I could only wonder when this will stop." said a certain female student with glasses named Miho Satou while laughing after hearing such roars from those masked people.

"This is the one of the reasons most of the students doesn't even find someone to be loved until now. Not even our president towards Class 2-F's Sakamoto." said Aiko as she felt worried towards their long violet-haired Class President, Shouko.

"…Don't worry, Aiko, Miho. One of these days, we will be end up together no matter what, and no one will stop me."

With that, both Miho and Aiko are smiling at their Class President, eavesdropping about it.

"Anyway," said a certain neck-length blue-haired female student named Nana Youta towards Yuuko who was about leave.

"Eh?"

"Yuuko, do your best on leading our promotional movie next week! It would be a great opportunity."

With that, Yuuko only felt surprised upon hearing it.

"Ah—! Y-Yeah, I will do my best on that day. Y-You should see it!

Yuuko only sighed and felt nervous, worried about what might possibly happen in the upcoming event.

"What's the matter, Yuuko? You seemed to be nervous…" said Aiko who was rather worried on the brown-haired student.

"…Is there any problem, Yuuko?"

Yuuko then bows down as she thought to herself... _Even everyone in Class 2-A are expecting me to do this successfully… If only I could only have the talent to sing instead of having the talent to study now until Monday… Besides, if it isn't, Prez will tell me that 'everyone had their own strengths and weaknesses'. I don't have any weakness to begin with. Also, everyone else might be surprised that there are some things I can't do._ _Even our Student Council President might think that she will finding someone who had a better personality than me. I don't want that to happen. Besides..._

Yuuko she then looked at her right hand and thought...

_I am here to become a trained Magus... This is what this school is really all about, isn't it, my teacher?_

"O-Of course not, Prez—!" answered Yuuko after that thought comes to her mind.

"Well then… We will have high hopes on this, Kinoshita!"

"If you have problems, we are here to help."

" …We believe you can do this…"

The three girls are smiling as they responded back to her in hopes that Yuuko will delivered the best on her.

"Y-Yes, I-I can do this!" _They sure really are supportive on this._

She then leave the classroom along with the others. But unlike anyone else, she remained silent right now as she walked towards the headmaster's room to get a certain music sheet.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Class 2-A's Room; 4:20PM – 4:30PM**

As Yuuko walk in the corridor near Class 2-E's room, reading a music sheet of the school's anthem, some members of the inquisition group FFF are continuously searching for their leader Ryou Sugawa, who had just become a heretic to them…

"The heretic's on the auditorium?!" said a certain male Class 2-F student named Takashi Katou who was running with another male Class 2-F student named Kouji Yokomizo.

"Yes! It is obviously the last place he may possibly hide!"

As the two Class 2-F students are sighting Yuuko who seemed rather focus on what she was reading right now, while running continuously, Kouji then speaks…

"Isn't that girl Class 2-A's Yuuko Kinoshita?"

"Yes, so…"

"I'll have to do it this time…" said Kouji with a determined expression.

"Eh?! You will end up betraying us again if you really want to do it, Kouji."

"No matter what! I want to succeed here just after we find the betrayer!"

"So… after failing to The Most Beautiful, you are going to court to his sister, who is one of the best students of the school. You sure have guts."

"But I'll have to do my best to impress her!"

With that, Takashi just sighed about this. After all, it is a rule for the FFF that no one in this school will become committed into a romantic relationship with his/her chosen beloved someone. Even though, sometimes, some other couples in this school had successfully escaped their anger without even a single notice, such as the Class 2-B's President's Kyouji Nemoto and the Class 2-C's President's Yuuka Koyama, who had been in a romantic relationship before they got separated due to a certain incident during the Cool Summer Festival of their school. [4]

Eventually, a certain light-brown-haired male Class 2-F student was seen by the two FFF members walking towards Yuuko's path, lifting two boxes of test papers for the First Trimester Major Examinations, along with his summoned being, who lifts another three boxes of test papers, thanks to his Punishment Inspector status.

"Man... Why am I really the only one who had been lifting these things…? I can't even see what is in front of me." said Akihisa Yoshii as his avatar nodded as he also felt the pain in lifting those boxes as well, "if it wasn't because of Sugawa's betrayal— Eh?"

Seeing Takashi and Kouji passing him on his side...

"So Sugawa is really hard to catch this time… He sure is in danger of receiving the verdict from the other members."

"Hey, Yoshii! Watch your step!" said Takashi.

One of the two students then shouts to Akihisa who then responds by looking at them.

"Eh? What do you mean?!" shouted Akihisa.

On this time, Akihisa and Yuuko are just about few meters away with one another when he said that…

Yuuko, on the other hand…

"How should I understand this? Besides, isn't it being better if a member of the School Chorale doing this?"

She then sighed, after reading some lines.

"Should I just rather accept defeat from here?"

She then shakes her head, as she refuses to surrender and looks at the surroundings through the window where several students had slowly leaving the school for this day.

"No no!… If I do that, they will just be more suspecting," said Yuuko.

BAM!

Yuuko fell on the ground after being hit by some boxes, which she didn't even bother to notice because of her focus to the school anthem's music sheet.

"It still hurts… What the—?! What the heck are you looking!? Huh?" She then realizes that the person she collides is none other than... "Y-Yoshii?"

Akihisa, who was also fallen on the ground with the boxes scattered around the two of them, felt hurt and speaks to the person.

"Ouch… That hurts," said Akihisa as he rubs gently his head and then looked at the brown-haired lady in front of him, "Kinoshita?"

Akihisa Yoshii... To her viewpoint, Akihisa Yoshii is a famous person in their batch… or rather, in their school. After all, he's been called an 'idiot' by anyone for whatever he does almost all the time, such as those in the Cool Summer Festival, in the training camp for the second years, and in the recent Courage Challenge. He has quite the decent appearance, It is quite a pity according to her. She also knew that he does what he does for the good of everyone else around him, even if it could rewarded him with misfortune for the most part. He is definitely not a role model according to her.

Yuuko Kinoshita... To his viewpoint, she's the older brother... or rather, the older twin sister of his friend Hideyoshi. To him, she's good looking, smart, athletic, and faultless. She's intelligent, well mannered, and modest about her looks. Like anyone else in the school, he also believed that she is amazing in doing anything. Doing her duties as the Student Council Secretary as well as working with the other clubs at several times recently. He thinks that she always only acted for what he thought is the righteous one, almost doing nothing wrong as a result. She is definitely a role model as well as the perfect honor student according to him.

Indeed, these had been their viewpoints for one another before. Yet, in reality, as they meet up for few times like this, both of them just seemed to felt that they had met before.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED on First Chapter Part II (****14 July 2012)**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**REFERENCES**

**[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu's main premise  
[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 2  
[2] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volumes 1-4 and 6  
[3] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 2**


	2. Chapter 01 Part 2

_**Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and A Certain Voice From The Past**_

**First Chapter Part II**

* * *

**14 July 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Yoshii Residence; Residence's Living Room; 5:00PM – 5:15PM**

It had been the three times Yuuko had been visiting Akihisa's home for this school year in order to help him for his studies and his study habits for some reasons. That is, aside from some few minor meetings they had outside of the schoolin the past because of some accidents... one of which is Akihisa meeting her and her mentor, Rin Tohsaka, in a certain park in Tokyo Prefecture in one of the school's field trips.

The first visit happened a month ago where her younger brother asked her to look after Akihisa on his behalf due to his duties as a member of the school's Drama Club. It had been either her brother or the only girls in his class, namely Minami Shimada and Mizuki Himeji, who had been helping him in studies for some reason. Although it may have been clear from the rumors in the past that both of these girls may have been fallen in love with him, with one rumor being Minami having a first kiss with him on one occasion. The visit lasted for two hours and it is merely studying about the subjects he needed help from her. [1]

The second one happened a week ago, some time after the joint study session he and his friends had done, that only resulted to him being failed on the tests because he put the name of the King of Conquerors _Alexander the Great _instead of his name [2]. The reason for this is because the Student Council ordered to do so for some unknown reason. On that time, she also met his older sister, Akira Yoshii, who described her as the _sister of his male friend Hideyoshi_, much to the surprise of Akihisa about this. Yuuko also identified the Yoshii family being members of the Holy Roman Catholic Church like her family, due to that _familiar_ cross on the necklace Akira always wears. The visit lasted for four hours and like the first one, it is merely studying about the subjects he needed help from her.

The third one, this time, had been six hours of studying and ongoing starting _eight o' clock in the morning_. Also, this time, it had been her decision to do so for some reason...

_"Let's finish this!... Starburst Stream!"_

_"I had inherited this skill in order to protect someone dear!... Mother's Rosario!"_

Both Akihisa and Yuuko, who are wearing normal clothes, are playing a certain two-dimensional/2-D arcade fighting game called _Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Ignition_ in a certain game console. 'The Lightning Flash' Asuna of Sword Art Online series, whom the latter uses in this match, was then defeated by 'The Black Swordsman' Kirito of Sword Art Online series, whom the former uses for that match. Also, a large pastry box was placed on top of a table near them. Said table happened to have two doves made out of silvery threads that had been crisscrossed to create complex shapes.

"Another match, Akihisa Yoshii!" said Yuuko who had been defeated ten consecutive times since they played the game together.

"Eh? You still want to go at it…? It is already 5:00PM, Miss Kinoshita." said Akihisa who was rather annoyed with that determination she had as he only sighed afterwards.

"Of course! You plan to just flee after winning?"

"Whatever."

As the battle between Accel World's Kuroyukihime/Haruyuki Arita being used by Akihisa and The Irregular at Magic High School's Miyuki Shiba/Tatsuya Shiba being played by Yuuko, Akihisa then looks closely to Yuuko's face…

Ever since he saw her and her younger brother in the school starting the first year, both of them really had striking resemblance of one another, with the slight difference on their hairstyles. Because of their hairstyles though, he eventually described Hideyoshi as the cute one of the twins, while Yuuko was described as the pretty one, because of her fiercer look on her eyes, he thought.

"What..."

"Eh? N-No… It is nothing…!"

"You seem like you want to say that I share the same face as Hideyoshi."

"…Am I really that easy to read?..."

"There are times when even our relatives look upon us that way... and I am used to that."

"Hm... You have really looked a whole lot, so it might be better to change it to something unique for yourself, I thought."

"So, are you saying that I should change it since Hideyoshi is more attractive than me, Yoshii?" said Yuuko who had become slightly annoyed by his words.

Akihisa then looked away from her, "no, that's not it, Miss Kinoshita. Isn't it better for you to try something better about it? It might be even look well for you."

"Ah…" Yuuko's face became red because of it, "anyway, put your focus on the game. I won't be losing this time."

Akihisa answered back with a confident smile, "I won't be losing just yet eith— Eh?"

Akihisa then notices Yuuko, whose hands, along with the console controller, are now on her lap.

_She's focusing on the game... So she dropped the guard near her skirt...! _He thought.

Since she wears a skirt, he looks closely at her hands moving near her skirt.

_Just, just a little... Just a little more...! _He thought as he gets flustered a little more when he thinks about it, _I... I... can... see... see...!_

In-game…

_"Inferno!… Pray that you will retain your pitiful lives."_

_"I can't… I can't believe this…"_

With that, the so-called 'Snow Queen' Miyuki Shiba uses her Level One Impact Skill 'Inferno' to finally defeat the so-called 'Princess Snow Black' Kuroyukihime…

Back to the reality…

As Akihisa saw Yuuko's hands getting closer to her skirt.

"I won!" She stopped playing and then hugged him tightly in her happiness as she said it, leaving Akihisa having shocked expression towards her actions.

"Bmpfh…!?"

"Geez, you got too full of yourself, Yoshii!"

"Mpfh, mpf…! W-Wait a sec, Miss K-Kinoshita… You..."

"But that makes my first vi-... Ah!"

It takes a short while before she realized what she had done just now. This made her shocked as well, making her feeling more flustered afterwards.

Then both of them turned away from each other for a while out of their flustered thoughts. After that…

"Ah… A-Akihisa Y-Yoshii… I—"

"K-Kinoshita is really amazing, huh?"

"Eh? Really?"

"I kind of planned to take the game seriously," said Akihisa as he laughed shyly even he is still flustered with what happened on them, "but I've already ended up losing… You are smart as expected…" _and pretty too._

"Ugh… W-What's with that… That was just unfair!"

"W-What is it, Miss Kinoshita?" answered Akihisa with nervous expression.

"It's nothing!" Yuuko then looked at Akihisa as she continued, "besides, I'm still completely losing overall."

"That was too reasonable..." Akihisa smiled weakly then continued as well, "t-then, w-what do you want now?"

"You see, I don't believe in stopping before I win here. 1-10, was it?"

"A-Ah…"

"Anyway, even with a handicap, I'll keep going until I win 10 more times at the very least."

Akihisa then looked back at Yuuko as he commented...

"You sure really are very competitive, even in these kind of things."

"O-Of course, it is always what is within me after all! I have the bloodline of Kinoshita."

"Hmmm… Well then, show me what you are really capable of, Miss Kinoshita."

"Yeah… I will win here once again, Yoshii!"

The game continues with Akihisa using Toradora!'s Taiga Aisaka/Ryuuji Takasu and Yuuko using Strike the Blood's Yukina Sumeragi/Kojou Akatsuki…

Ever since that time, for a competitive person like her, Yuuko had become interested to that game they played, as well as the other games Akihisa had suggested for her to play. She once had thought before he invited her to play the game after seven hours of study session that she will not play that silly stuff. But she had just decided to try new things. Although it was silly, the idea was worth a try. Yet, was this kind of stuff really that interesting for her or really made her future more worthwhile? She had been playing these games since then anyway and felt enjoyed doing so.

For an 'idiotic' person like him, it is normal for Akihisa to react to her competitiveness now even reaching beyond the limits of the concept of a role model. He once had thought before he invited her to play the game after seven hours of study session that she will not play that game. And yet, she ended up doing so much to his surprise. Playing games isn't really a bad thing. Rather, he only felt that it is not right for someone like her to play such games. But she felt enjoyed doing so, making him to feel happy as well strangely enough.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**14 July 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Yoshii Residence; Residence's Living Room; 6:00PM – 6:30PM**

After some time and some matches were conducted, when they are eating the large chocolate cake she baked for the two of them as their dessert after the main course at the dining table…

"Ah… Miss Kinoshita…"

"What is it, stupid idiot?"

"I was wondering about this for a while now. Why do you seem to like challenges like that?"

"W-What are saying that all of a sudden?!"

Akihisa is already aware of her competitiveness and yet he became more curious about something.

"I just thought that there should be a reason you had been like that."

"Hmm… I…"

She may have answered that it is in her bloodline as a Kinoshita. But that answer is definitely not something she will be going to answer once again. Especially, regardless of their school's truest intentions as well as the fact that he met her mentor, who was one of the survivors of a certain significant event almost a decade ago, Yuuko has yet to actually to know if either Akihisa or one of the members of Yoshii family is a practitioner of Magecraft or not in order to answer that question he asked.

"I… don't have any idea. Then why are actually asking such question to me?"

"Well, I had thought of something when you said about your competence on anything, even in the ESB system, but it might not be important…"

She paused for a while as she swallowed a small of the chocolate cake she had on her plate.

"Then, what is it?"

"I didn't say anything, Miss Kinoshita… By the way, this cake is really delicious. You seemed really to be very unique among the girls I know by far…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usually the intelligent girls I knew can't cook food very well… You may seem to be an exception..."

A silver streak seemed to cut the air in front of Akihisa, and by the time he realized it, Yuuko's knife was already held just in front of his nose.

"...I thought."

"Are you trying to say that I'm stupid like you?"

"Ah…" With a forced smile, he raised his arms in a sign of defeat.

"By the way, did you learn anything from what he had studied before, idiot?"

"Eh... Well... I do not know if I really anything right now unless you asked me. That is, if I know the lesson."

"Then, what are Michaelangelo's most famous contribution as an architect?"

"They are the Saint Peter's Basilica and the Basilica of San Lorenzo, aren't they?"

As much as she wanted to call him an 'idiot' when it comes to studies at this point, she might already realized why he is not that interested in studies unlike her.

_If he only actually focused on his studies, he can even surpassed us Class 2-A. He seemed to be just focusing on anything else. _"Hmmph."

Yuuko pulled the knife away with a bored expression, and then as she spun it around with her fingers, she said something unexpected.

"Well then, I should have teach you more on focusing on your studies. Besides..." said Yuuko as she looked at that center table.

In each of Yuuko's visits to Akihisa's home ever since the school year starts, she had always noticed the center table of the living room.

On the center of that table were two doves made out of silvery threads that was crisscrossed like a weaved piece of art as it took on a complex solid shape. Possessing beautiful wings and beaks, and gentle claws. Using that dove as base, it really appeared as an intricate silvery work of art for Yuuko.

She had been curious about that work of art not only because of its complexity and beauty, but also because in each of her visits, she noticed different complex figures made of those silvery threads.

On her first visit, rather than the two doves facing one another, she noticed a small well-crafted sword made out of those similar silvery threads woven into complex shapes.

On her second visit, rather than either the two doves or that well-crafted sword, it was a small figurine-like structure made of the same silvery threads. She easily recognized that figurine being Alexander the Great because of his examinations in the past, as being told by her younger brother.

"Who made that work of art, Akihisa Yoshii? That's beautiful... Really beautiful..."

"Eh? What are you referring to, Miss Kinoshita? And what's with the change of tone here?"

With that, Yuuko thought Akihisa seemed to not realize that she is actually referring to those doves. After sipping some on her cup of tea, she hurriedly decided to go to that table.

As she drew herself closer to that table, he eventually realized what she is actually referring to and attempted to do something.

"Wait... Do not...!"

Her hands were only a few centimeters for her to touch one of those doves as he speaks and tries to reach her out. But...

"...touch that..."

"Eh? What is it..." said Yuuko as she looked at Akihisa, not realizing what she had done just now.

As her vision return to the doves, one of them had changed into shapeless... or more likely, lifeless silver thread itself. It is the one she had just touched.

"Ah..."

Akihisa then immediately rushed towards that shapeless silver thread and got it with his two hands and felt disappointed.

"What have you done here?"

"I am sorry. I never realized that. After all, I was rather curious with these doves and how they are done, Akihisa Yoshii."

Akihisa just sighed and said, "I should have told any visitor that one should never touched these works here no matter what, regardless of how they might say about them."

Yuuko felt rather surprised with Akihisa's actions this time. Truthfully, Yuuko would rather witnessed a distressed Akihisa because of what happened. After all, he is the _Ultimate Idiot._

As Akihisa had reached to that table, Yuuko then walks away a bit from the table as she says something.

"I am really sorry..."

"No, no need for that though, Miss Kinoshita."

"Ah... Really?"

Akihisa nodded and immediately returned his focus to those shapeless silver threads on that table. Then, he immediately covered it with his two hands, closes her eyes, breathes deeply once and...

"_Shape ist Leben_..."

Upon hearing it, Yuuko felt a strange chill on her spine.

Few seconds after Akihisa said those words in murmured voice, he then removed his hands covering the once-shapeless threads. What Yuuko had witnessed just now made her shocked a lot. After all, Akihisa had managed to reform the threads into the shape of that certain dove through some strange phenomenon he had done.

"Here you go."

"Akihisa Yoshii... What you have done..." said Yuuko who was still shocked with that new information about him.

"W-What? Why are you shocked like that, Miss Kinoshita?"

Yuuko, who was once shocked, now immediately speaks in a serious tone.

"Transmutation... a process... no, a magic that was designed to forge, create and most importantly, use matter."

"Huh?"

No matter how hesitant she is right now, she really wanted to know a certain answer to the one question that comes to her mind.

"I do not let this take too long then... Akihisa Yoshii, are you also a practitioner of Magecraft?"

Akihisa remained silent at that point. Somehow, Yuuko felt like she is right as he provides no answer to her question.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**14 July 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Yoshii Residence; Residence's Living Room; 6:30PM – 6:45PM**

~DING DONG!

After a few seconds of silence, Akihisa sighed and immediately decided to go to the door.

"Wait a second, Miss Kinoshita. I must see who was visiting here now."

~DING DONG!

"Y-Yes, sure..." said Yuuko was rather tense because of the question she asked to him just now, "It might be Hideyoshi though."

"Why do you think of that, Miss Kinoshita?"

"Just a guess..." said Yuuko followed by a thought, _it is painfully obvious that he is also a Magus like me, Hideyoshi and some others I knew. After all, being chosen as the Punishment Inspector of the school never means nothing at all, given the truest intentions of the Fumizuki High School... not only the school guided us students to prepare ourselves to become well-adapted people to the modern society but also the school guided some, if not all, of us Magi to improve our capabilities in learning Magecraft through that certain system that the school had used since its foundation, even if the other students may have not realized that for themselves._

While it was true that a school guides its students to prepare themselves to become well-adapted people to today's society, having a school that actually provides guidance for Magi through the usage of the so-called Exam Summoning Battle system can make complications, considering the status of the Magi in the modern society. Magi themselves are basically heretics who hide themselves, or rather their capabilities to do strange things by casting spells, from the world.

To be precise, there are only five Magicians in the world. Things no one can do, things beyond the ability of modern science... The ones who can make such "miracles" are the ones most of the Magi call Magicians.

Miracles that can never be achieved, regardless of time or effort... it is called Magic.

Those things that are mysterious, but achievable with time and effort... it is called Magecraft.

It's complicated, but that's how it is, so it should be accepted.

Also, the modern world doesn't recognize the existence of Magi. As they believe, control, and learn things that are immeasurable, their existence is incompatible with the modern world. Because it's kind of meaningless. Going to a normal school and becoming a normal adult will bring one far more happiness than studying magic.

Technology is great. In the past few hundred years, it has been leading the way ahead of Magecraft. Nothing is impossible for humans. The miracles once only possible through Magic are now "tools" and not miraculous at all.

Still, magic has its good points. Just as there are things possible only through science, there are also things possible only through magic. As such, if science is moving toward the future, magic is moving toward the past. Something about the past and the future ending up at the same place, everything always running toward the zero point.

Most of these were taught to Yuuko Kinoshita by her mentor as she had been decided to work for the Mage's Association in the future, that is, aside from her ambition to become a novel author as well [3].

Somehow, she had already felt that the school's success to work for its truest intentions towards all of its students might be small, but to hide it to others, especially the other Magi aside from those who are in the Mage's Association (who had rather known about the school already) who seemed to have interest for the system it implemented.

Speaking of the system, none of the Magi in the school had an actual idea about the true source of the ability of the system uses in conducting those Summoning Battles other than the assumption that it is only _science. _Time will tell if the school will finally reveal that source no matter what. On that way, the society may or may not accept the school's truest intentions in regards to its concerns on Magi.

That's what her thoughts are all about right now.

She then looked at Akihisa who finally opened the door...

"Hello, we are here, Aki."

"Good evening, Akihisa."

"I'm here too, stupid older brother!"

...a certain pink-haired lady wearing bunny hairclip, a certain crimson-haired lady wearing ponytails and a certain crimson-haired little girl wearing twintails were standing on the other side of the door and wearing bright smiles themselves towards Akihisa as well as the little girl immediately hugged him, much to the surprise of the two who are within the home. All of the three are also wearing their casual clothes as well.

"Eh? Miss Himeji? Even Minami? Hazuki? What are you doing here?"

"We had already given our promise to help you in your studies, Akihisa. Don't you remember that yesterday?"

"After all, we were all concerned about what happened last time in most of your tests, Aki."

"To think that with Mizuki and someone else already here at this point, for Minami who has yet to master our native language to be of any help at this point... Huh! Hey! My joints!"

"I know! I know! But I am more adept in Science and Mathematics after all! So I can also continue provide help to you here too like Mizuki and...!"

"Yeah, I get it, thank you, Minami! I will gladly accept this kindness you granted me! So you don't have to make my joints any more flexible...!"

"Big sister! Don't hurt stupid older brother! Please!"

"I understand, Hazuki but stupid older brother does something to make your older sister hurt too. So the punishment should returned to him as well."

"Hmmm..."

Eventually, Mizuki realized something on Akihisa's words, curious about that person.

"Someone else? Who was it, Akihisa? Is it Sakamoto? Tsuchiya? Kinoshita?"

"Good evening, Miss Himeji, Miss Shimada," said a certain brown-haired lady who had finally appeared to them with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yuuko," said Mizuki who had immediately approach her as well, "so you decided to help him too."

Yuuko nodded and answered, "Yoshii really needed more lending hands at this point if he really needed to be saved anyway... Besides..."

She then looked at the two doves facing at one another, and smiled as she looked back to Mizuki.

"Besides?"

"Do not touch those silvery figures if you really wanted to see their beauty at their core, Miss Himeji, Miss Shimada, Hazuki."

Akihisa seemed to realized what Yuuko meant for those words.

In Yuuko's thoughts, Akihisa seemed to actually focus on Magecraft as his priority over anything else after all...

On Akihisa's thoughts, Yuuko knew a lot about Magecraft so he might need her hand in the future when it comes to concerns about it. After all, he is a Magus as well... an adept of the Element of Metal...

Until some more hours had passed on that night, the number of people on Akihisa's home had increased from just five to seven, with the addition of his older sister and Yuuko's younger twin brother who seemed to be concerned for his sister's decision to stay for a bit on his home.

Ever since that day, both Akihisa and Yuuko had become more acquainted to one another, although none of them had yet to initiate to have a conversation about Magecraft other than that one they had and considering their classes, it would be hard for them to talk about it...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED on First Chapter Part III (17 August 2012)**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**REFERENCES**

**This entire part of First Chapter is based on the 2nd Chapter of the doujin _Baka to Tesuto to Benkyoukai_ done by ****Mizoguchi Keiji, with notable expansions.**

**[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 4  
[2] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 5  
[3] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 10.5**


	3. Chapter 01 Part 3

_**Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and A Certain Voice In The Past**_

**First Chapter Part III**

* * *

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Class 2-F's Classroom; 4:30PM – 4:35PM**

"KILL THE BETRAYER!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

The some members of the inquisition group of masked students wielding various deadly weapons, the FFF, were running in the corridor as it seemed they finally found the betrayer elsewhere. Their influence into the school is really evident since its establishment...

"Those guys are really active on chasing Sugawa. That was some nice change here considering Aki is no longer the target, right, Mizuki?" said Minami as she and the others are witnessing such everyday event in their lives as student. Of course, Minami had once underwent such judgment by this group because of a certain incident she had done with Akihisa, more than a month ago.

"Yeah. They are doing their best to find Sugawa... I'm worried about him." answered Mizuki who actually expressed what she felt towards the incident.

"Don't worry, sooner or later, he will be captured," said the red-haired class representative of Class 2-F, Yuuji Sakamoto, who was rather annoyed by the exaggerated actions of their classmates.

"I think so, too," said Hideyoshi and then he continued, "I hope Akihisa should not get involved in this."

Hideyoshi already said this, mainly because Akihisa is always involved on these kinds of incidents where FFF became concerned considering their goals. FFF's reasoning can be a bit tedious at times to them, but considering the vision of the school, especially its truest intentions, the group's motives can be understandable on one perspective. Like his older sister, he is aware of those intentions because he may or may not be also a Magus as well.

Then Minami had her eyes on Yuuji and curiously asked:

"By the way, Sakamoto, are we really going to Kirishima's house tomorrow?"

"Yeah... It is for our preparation for the next set of examinations next week. Well, I have to tell Akihisa and Muttsulini about this, so they might come too."

"Akihisa must have come to us too. He needs our help." said Mizuki in a cheerful tone.

"You are right, Mizuki. He needs to be improve more than what he did in the previous examinations, just like what we did in his house." responded Minami in the same tone as well.

"Yeah... You really like to do it for Akihisa... Shimada, Himeji... It is quite a good thing my older sister who actually had given him such lessons before."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"You are wrong! I want to know more about Aki! Yoshii's really disgusting, but Aki's my type!"

"Oh, is that true, Miss Tamano?"

"Yes, I do!"

In front of the classroom's door is a certain female Class 2-D student wearing pigtails, Miki Tamano, who had eventually been interrogated by Class 2-F's Akira Tanaka about a certain issue regarding the chase to Ryou Sugawa.

"Then our main target isn't the leader, but Yoshii himself! It must be reported to the other members of the cult!"

"Eh? I don't understand...!"

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Yuuji immediately took a facepalm upon anyone of them hearing it.

"That idiot!"

"It is trouble once again for Akihisa. Trouble really bothered him anyways," said Hideyoshi who was rather annoyed with the turnaround of the events.

"Now, I'm really worried for Akihisa... I must find him right now..."

"Yeah, me too, Mizuki. Let's go!"

Worried, the only female Class 2-F students had immediately left the classroom in a hurry... unless if one counts Hideyoshi as a female as well, even if Hideyoshi was trying to say something...

"W-Wait, Himeji, Shimada!"

"That Akihisa! He has been involved once again in a romantic relationship with someone else other than Himeji and Shimada..."

"Yeah..."

As Mizuki and Minami as well as the inquisition group had already left the scene around the two male student, the topic had changed from FFF now chasing Akihisa to anything else.

"By the way, speaking of your sister, Hideyoshi, can you let her to join our study session in Shouko's home?"

"Eh? That was rather surprising for you to ask that, Yuuji. But why do you ask about it?"

Well, I just thought we need her help to improve ourselves as well... Don't worry, I'll be asking Kubo about this too."

"I see... I hope my older sister doesn't have a schedule on that time."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2nd Floor Corridor;; 4:35PM – 4:45PM**

At some time, Akihisa and Yuuko had fixed things that had been scattered on the floor around them.

"I-I'm sorry, Yoshii. I didn't even notice you there."

"Hm…" said Akihisa as he shakes his head, while putting the test papers into the boxes, "I-I should be the one to apologize since I did careless things here that I didn't notice you too…Hm? These are…"

Both Akihisa and Yuuko notices the papers they had been putting back into the said boxes)

"…the questions for the Major Examination for the First Trimester… You didn't notice these…?"

Akihisa shakes his head as he said, "Ironman... I mean, Mr. Nishimura just told me to bring these to the vault on the first floor that I didn't bother to say something about what's inside..."

He then looked carefully at the questions as he speaks once again with a smile.

"...which means if I see these… If I know the questions in advance…! Even I could possibly get a 100% score!

"But that would be cheating if you do that."

"Y-Yes, I know. Besides, if I suddenly get such a high score, everyone in this school, including you, will suspect right away."

"You are right. But I thought you will actually do that."

Akihisa smiles shyly as he asked.

"W-Why should I, Miss Kinoshita?"

Yuuko then shrugs her shoulders out of her worry.

"You are still a 'fool' after all, Akihisa Yoshii..."

"Eh? So you too really as well," said Akihisa as he expressed disbelief in Yuuko's words.

"What do you expect? The society knows you very well as the Ultimate Idiot. So, that's expected from you."

With that, Akihisa felt annoyed, which made him to respond with a sigh.

"All right, All right, you win for now."

"Ah— Are you losing that easily?"

Yuuko was rather surprised with his actions... or rather, she felt like he seemed to only act as an 'idiot' that she believed he is.

"I'm just used to being called like that by most others. I'm not really expecting you to call me as such… Or maybe I'm not really used for me to have you calling me as that…"

"Hm… Do you…?"

Akihisa looked away as Yuuko was curiously asking something, "that's not something we should talk about right now… I'll have to fix this before someone might come here out of his anger…"

Akihisa then proceeded from focusing to Yuuko to fixing the problem in front of him

"Who?"

"Music sheet of the school anthem..." Akihisa had interrupted Yuuko by showing some pieces of a music sheet, "are these yours by any chance?"

"Ah! Yes! These are mine!"

"Here."

Akihisa then handed over the music sheet to Yuuko who was still surprised with the change in topic. After all, she immediately thought about her discovery of him being a Magus when he says something similar to Magecraft.

"Thank you."

"No problem—"

As the two finishes putting the papers into the boxes, Akihisa added something...

"So the rumors may be true, I think…"

"Eh?"

Akihisa then stands up, followed by lending Yuuko's hand for her to stand up as well.

"Miss Kirishima."

"Prez?"

"When she went to our class for Yuuji, had also told your brother Hideyoshi about your class participation in a promotional movie next Monday, and you are going to lead the class… Isn't that right? I will watch it if that would be really true."

"Ah! You will?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Akihisa answered with a smile, "not only me, but also our friends as well. We will cheer you there."

Yuuko then proceeded to speak in weaker voice because of her worry...

"So even Prez's Class 2-F friends had already known about this… I'm in real danger…"

"W-What is it, Miss Kinoshita," said Akihisa who noticed Yuuko being worried.

As Akihisa takes a look at the worried Yuuko, the latter jumped back in surprise.

"Ah— Nothing! It is nothing important really!"

"Hm… By the way, thanks for helping, Miss Kinoshita."

"Then, where are you going now, Yoshii?"

"As an order from Mr. Nishimura, I'll be putting these boxes into the vault on the first floor," said Akihisa who, along with his summoned being, lifts three large boxes that contain the test papers, he, who lifts the two remaining large boxes, is about to part ways with Yuuko, "after all, I'm the Punishment Inspector. Well then, I'm—"

Yuuko interrupted Akihisa, even before he turned away, by holding his arm with her free right hand. _So that person he talked about must be Mr. Nishimura… I thought it would be about his capabilities as a Magus... After all, he is a Punishment Inspector of this school… _"Wait…"

"Eh? What is it, Miss Kinoshita?"

"If you may… c-can I help you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is just my way of giving thanks to you in finding the music sheet…" said Yuuko as she looked away from him trying to thank him somehow.

"Really?"

Akihisa pauses as he thinks for a short while, then...

"Well then, if you insist…" Akihisa then gives Yuuko one of the three boxes that his summoned being lifted...

"Here!"

"Are you really stupid?!" Yuuko felt shocked as Akihisa gave her one of those boxes, "you do seem to not have a good common sense in any situation that anyone can just easily call you a 'fool'!"

"I may have been called a 'fool' for many reasons, but I know and believe that someone, like you, can able to handle things properly and correctly."

"But that's…!"

Yuuko felt slightly flustered after she realized Akihisa proceeded to tell about Magecraft...

"I guess you're right."

"You had been chosen by the headmaster because they might be thinking the same thing, hadn't you? I mean… you are a model student after all."

Yuuko widened her eyes as Akihisa directly said those words.

_Now, Yoshii actually thought that I can do anything… _She then looks away from Akihisa out of her embarrassment, "whatever, Yoshii…"

"I don't get you right now but…" Akihisa then proceeded to give her a warm smile,"shall we go? Let's bring these boxes to the vault, or Mr. Nishimura might be angry at me for bringing these late."

"Y-Yeah," said Yuuko followed by a certain thought as she bowed down.

_I still haven't talk about that certain matter. I still do not know how to approach him... I will be talking to him about something else then..._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

While they are leaving the 2nd floor corridor, Takashi and Kouji are actually spying on Akihisa and Yuuko, thinking something about them.

"So, it is not only Shimada, Himeji or Kinoshita whom Yoshii got attention of, but also Kinoshita's sister. He sure is really approachable despite being the Ultimate Idiot."

Then Kouji, on Takashi's right side, felt determined as he tries to call someone on the phone.

"I have a plan here, Katou… I won't let Yoshii interfere my feelings with Kinoshita's sister."

"After failing with The Most Beautiful?..." said Takashi who noticed the change in topic once again as he gives a fakely cough, "for now, let's just watch them carefully so we would know where they will be going next."

RING! RING!

Kouji immediately picked the phone he already holds, "yes? Tanaka?"

"Report. We've obtained new information. Squad F has interacted with Class 2-D's Tamano. She says that she has no interest in Sugawa and says that she is interested in Aki," said Akira Tanaka who was on the other side of the phone. He then shouts loud, "I REPEAT. CLASS 2-D's MIKI TAMANO HAS INTEREST IN AKIHISA YOSHII! CLASS 2-D's MIKI TAMANO HAS INTEREST IN AKIHISA YOSHII! FIND HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Roger! But Tanaka, I had a better plan about that…"

"I'm hearing it, Yokomizo. What is it?"

A certain plan was then made for some reason.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 1st Floor-2nd Floor Stairway; 4:45PM – 4:50PM**

As Akihisa, his summoned being and Yuuko, while bringing many boxes that contained the test papers for the first trimester, are heading towards the vault, which is on the basement of the old school building, the two students are talking about something…

"…Unfortunately, we can't do that, even if it costs some property damage to the school, like you and Sakamoto did in the Cool Summer Festival." [1]

"Why you can't, Miss Kinoshita?"

"The higher school officials, especially the headmaster, had told the three major committees that we should not be able to stop any Summoners and Tests (ST) Battle until the aftermath, which is, for us, not a good thing…" said Yuuko as she felt slight anger about the events that had happpened before, "especially the likes of you are the ones participating on those battles…"

"Ah!" Akihisa laughs weakly about what she had just said, "well… t-that may be true."

"It is actually true…" Yuuko slightly bows down, making Akihisa looked at her, "that's why our seniors, President Saegusa, Miss Watanabe, and Mr. Juumonji and the other previous major committees' Presidents, since the Exams and Summoners Battle (ESB) system was made, were very insistent that they really wanted to do something to change the rules of the school, especially those concerning the ESB System."

"I see… So then, what had been the actions of the Student Council about this?"

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building Infirmary's Corridor; 4:50PM – 4:55PM**

Yuuko stopped walking as they finally reached the first floor...

"President Saegusa told us that it is better to wait until an important event will happen at some time later on… From that time, we will be doing a lot of actions to fix the problems…" Yuuko then proceeded to look at him carefully, "including their recommendation to have you, Akihisa Yoshii, being the Punishment Inspector, to join the Disciplinary Committee led by Miss Watanabe, despite you being in Class 2-F."

"No way, Miss Kinoshita. I won't."

"You will!"

Akihisa felt slightly surprised as he looked at her. He then stop walking as well...

"…Hm..." Akihisa looked away and scratched his head, "that's surprising… Then, can you give some time to think about that, Miss Kinoshita?"

"Yes, I can. But why?"

"There are some things I want to do before I will think about your offer… I can't just tell to anyone about those things though."

Akihisa looked away from Yuuko, and smiled weakly.

"..."

"I-I understand… I-I don't clearly understand…"

"Don't worry… Once unexpected things happened, I might possibly join the Disciplinary Committee afterwards, right, Miss Kinoshita?"

"Maybe… But what do you mean by unexpected things?"

"I don't know what could be those unexpected events that would come to my life as an idiot later…" [2]

"Eh? I don't get it, Yoshii."

Akihisa slighty smiled as he continued speaking.

"Well… It is definitely hard to explain right now. But for now… I must enjoy myself being an idiot to everyone…"

Akihisa ended up saying what he said with a serious face...

Few seconds after, Yuuko immediately sighed, with her being aware of his abilities as a Magus. In all of their meetings after that one before, they had never talked about the matters regarding the Magecraft.

She begins to speak again in a formal way...

"Ah... I hope you do not mean about your status as a Magus."

"...Hm..."

"I already asked you before about it. You are capable of controlling magical energy like you did before on those silvery threads back then."

"..."

Akihisa remained silent for some short while as he seemed to think something.

Yuuko then temporarily puts down the box Akihisa gave to her to bring to the vault. After she did that, she immediately raised her right hand straightforward in front of her near Akihisa while her left hand supports her right arm.

Few seconds after, a small black orb of energy from unknown source appeared on the tip of her right index finger, as she said...

"Do not worry, Akihisa Yoshii. I am also a Magus too."

After hearing her words...

"I see..." said Akihisa as he gave her a smile, "as a Magus myself, you are someone I can rely on in determining the future of this world."

"How? Determining the future... of this world?"

Upon hearing it, Yuuko clearly did not understand what was he meant.

"... by formally recognizing the Magi to the human society... and to improve the future of this world by building connections between science and magic."

"Akihisa Yoshii..."

On her thoughts, she already thought that what he thinks right now is merely impossible to do. After all, Magi, especially those in the Mage's Association, tried their best to not to show magic and their researches to the public. Especially, such researches can cause harm to normal humans of the society.

Furthermore, as taught by her mentor, if one commit a crime with magic, heretic hunters of a certain church will come after that person.

...That just means that whatever one use magic for, lack of care will create enemies.

"Seriously, Akihisa Yoshii, are you really not stupid?"

Akihisa bowed down despite his smile that was clearly not as warm as before.

"It is fine if anyone can call me stupid because of this dream that I have... Through my parents who are working in the Mage's Association, I already knew that harsh reality. So an attempt to connect the two worlds might be impossible, but a childish dream like I have should have made that possible."

Yuuko clearly cannot believe on what he says just now.

――――But still...

"Akihisa Yoshii... You are really a stupid idiot..."

...she may have started to believe that his dream can become a reality some day.

"The one of a kind..."

"I know..." said Akihisa who was then looking at Yuuko as he proceeded in his normal voice, "so… Is there anything more you want to tell to me?"

FWOOSH!

Akihisa was somehow pulled back to a certain wall near a certain first-year classroom for some unknown reason, making him fall on the ground.

"Ah!"

"Are you a drama artist?!"

"Ow..."

As his vision returned to focusing Yuuko, he realized what made him to pull back.

That black orb that was once summoned onto Yuuko's right index finger was gone.

_That was some powerful offensive ability she had, _he thought, "Hey, why are you saying that, Miss Kinoshita?!"

"You were acting clearly strange since we met here this time, Akihisa Yoshii!"

"Don't take it seriously… I'm just wondering about something myself when you had offered me a position as a member of the Disciplinary Committee… That's why I opened to you about what you had told me before... That's all… Anyway, is there really anything more you want to tell to me?"

_Well… To this idiot… Somehow… I can't believe he could say such… What does he mean about it? Now that I think about it, maybe he could help now about something... _ She thought as felt worried about something right now more than his dream and the offer to him to join the Disciplinary Committee,.

"C-Can you meet me tomorrow elsewhere?"

"Hm…"

"What is it?"

"Maybe you need some help, I think."

FWOOSH!

"Ah!"

Yuuko immediately fired another of that black orb from her right index figure towards his summoned being... dropping the score from 187 to 105. Then subsequent black orb projectiles had been fired towards that being, who was rather running in circles around them so Yuuko will be missed.

Akihisa felt hurt due to his Punishment Inspector status. After all, when a student is given the title of Punishment Inspector, that student's summoned being gains the ability to touch objects in the real world. Also, when the Being of a Punishment Inspector is damaged, the pain it will feel will be transmitted to its user as well for some reason.

"How do you know?!"

"Ow! A-Am I that really right?! Y-You have been really acting strangely all this time, Miss Kinoshita.

Yuuko immediately stopped firing those black orbs on her target.

"Acting strangely too? You noticed?"

"You are kind of predictable, you know."

"Ah!" Yuuko looked away from Akihisa, and slightly flustered.

Akihisa also looked away from Yuuko and smiled shyly, "besides, this person with me all this time is really quite prideful, arrogant and less cute than Hideyoshi—Woah!"

"What did you say?!"

Yuuko throws Akihisa's summoned being to his forehead out of anger, but she eventually felt happy at the same time.

Akihisa fell on the floor once again, but somehow, decides to laugh instead of being hurt.

"T-That hurts, Miss Kinoshita!"

FWOOSH!

Yuuko was rather smiling genuinely as she immediately fired those small black orbs summoned from her right index finger. However, unlike before that are hitting him comparable to a human punch, those black orbs are hitting him like a small ball played in a ping pong game.

"Say that again and I'm not going to forgive you, stupid Yoshii!"

FWOOSH!

Akihisa who was clearly hurt while showing the weak smile on his face...

"H-Hey, you are hurting me a lot!"

...but since Yuuko cannot stop throwing those weaker orbs to him, in the end, he just sighs.

_Maybe, this is the way she might released her sadness she felt right now. Well, I should have help her after all. Well, I will be expecting her hand sooner. __Now that I think about it, I cannot still believe I will be saying that dream that I have to someone like her instead of anyone in Class 2-F._

"Take this...!"

FWOOSH!

"H-Hey!"

The more Akihisa talk with her, the more he understand this is the real Yuuko Kinoshita, and that the Kinoshita in front of other students is just a mask she puts on.

After all, that's something Akihisa had realized already whenever they met.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building Basement; 5:00PM – 5:10PM**

At this time, Akihisa now lifts all of the three boxes of test papers, including the one he gave to Yuuko previously, while his summoned being lifts the remaining two.

"I see… Then, I'll try my best to help you there, Miss Kinoshita."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, are you sure we should be meeting there? That was quite a unique place for our meeting really."

"Don't worry, Yoshii. I was rather interested in telling you more about a certain story half a decade ago that has something to do with that place other than the reason we need to meet there."

"Yeah, sure." said Akihisa as he thought, _I really wanted to do this as well..._

"By the way, t-thank you, Yoshii. But… I'll be only requesting a favor to you just once, and I'll never be doing this again."

She said that last sentence in a strict voice.

"Hm… Well… let's see about that… Honestly, I don't have any idea on what am I going to do there tomorrow…"

"It will be a surprise, Yoshii."

Yuuo then looked at the location of the vault.

"Look. Are they…?"

"Miss Himeji? Minami?"

Eventually, as the two students and Akihisa's summoned being are about to arrive to the vault, they saw three people who had waited for Akihisa to arrive at the location. As the two had finally reached the place…

"Good afternoon again, Akihisa."

"Nice to see you here again, Aki."

Both Mizuki and Minami are greeting Akihisa with warm smiles.

"Miss Himeji, Minami… Why are you here—?"

"Hmmm..."

A certain black-haired male teacher interrupted their conversation. With that, Akihisa and his summoned being dropped the boxes they lifted inside the vault.

"Ah, I'm sorry… I'm done here, am I not, Iron— Mr. Nishimura?"

Souichirou Nishimura responded with a nod as he immediately noticed something...

"Mr. Nishimura..."

Usually, Akihisa and Yuuji called the teacher with a nickname _Ironman_, as he is well-known for his unmatched physical strength among anyone in this school. Then, he continued to speak...

"Well then, you will see them again when you take the major examinations. Start preparing for it now. You too, Himeji, Shimada and Class 2-A's Kinoshita."

The three girls immediately nodded from Souichirou's advice.

"Y-Yes. T-Thank you."

"Well then, let's leave here."

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 1st Floor Corridor; 5:10PM – 5:20PM**

As Souichirou Nishimura leaves the four behind…

"By the way, why are you here in this place, Miss Himeji, Minami?"

"Well, you promised us to go to the movies tonight and eat crepes at Miss Shimizu's café, didn't you?"

"Yeah… We had decided that we had been doing it in order for us to relax before having a study session at Miss Kirishima house… So we decided to wait in the basement just in case you might forget about it."

As Akihisa saw their smiles, he immediately smiled weakly...

"I see…" said Akihisa who then nodded and speaks again, "well, I really have not forgotten about those…"

Mizuki smiled genuinely and then proceeded to talk to someone else...

"What are you doing here, Yuuko?"

"I just happen to help him in bringing some of these boxes here…" said Yuuko as she puffed her chest by shrugging her shoulder, "but in the end, he decided to let himself do the job…"

With that, Akihisa laughed weakly about this.

"Ah, Akihisa! Why don't you let me help you do that, while you let Yuuko do that for you…" said Mizuki with an angry expression.

"Well… I won't let you do it, Miss Himeji…" said Akihisa who looked away from a slightly angry Mizuki

"But I can do it too!"

"Don't worry, Mizuki. It just happened that the boxes are heavy for you to lift properly."

As Minami said those words, Akihisa then immediately nodded in agreement...

"Yes, Minami's right. At least, Minami can do it properly since—"

"Yeah! Yeah! I have small breasts so I can able to lift any of the boxes properly!"

She said those words as she immediately wrestles Akihisa's right hand, making him to feel hurt, much to Mizuki and Yuuko's surprise.

"Right! Right! That's not what I wanted to say, Minami!"

As Yuuko hears Minami's words, she realized something, making her to glance at the face of Akihisa.

"Don't tell me… about the reason you didn't stop me from doing so is that…"

Akihisa shook his head seriously and said.

"N-No… My reason has nothing to do with the similarities between you and Minami."

Yuuko is now glaring at him.

"I'm serious about it. Really… At least until halfway…"

"Hmph... Who knows?"

Yuuko haughtily turned away from Akihisa, followed by Mizuki slightly laughing at it.

"THERE HE IS! THE HERETIC OF THE CULT!"

Eventually, Kouji Yokomizo points to Akihisa as he, Takashi and four other members of FFF appeared in front of the other students. After all, he is the new target of the inquisition group thanks to Miki Tamano's cooperation.

"Me again?!"

"Akihisa Yoshii? Heretic... of the cult?"

"There they go again."

"Nothing changes from them."

"BROTHERS, CAPTURE HIM!"

"What do you mean, Asakura?!" Akihisa starts to run away from the location of the FFF and the three girls, "why me this time?!"

Masahiro Asakura, along with the other members of FFF but one, immediately follows Akihisa on his trails.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOSHII!... BROTHERS, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! LET THE BACKUP FORCES FORM THE ASSAULT SQUADS! WE CAN'T LET THAT GUY RAMPAGE FURTHER!"

"BUT WAIT! I THINK TAMANO SAID AKI THERE! YOSHII'S REALLY DISGUSTING, BUT AKI'S JUST MY TYPE!"

"ME TOO! DIE, YOSHII!"

"I'm sorry… I'll have to leave here for a while!" Akihisa runs away from the five raging members of FFF and especially the three female students, "I don't want to die here!"

With that, the three female students, namely Mizuki and Minami of Class 2-F and Yuuko of Class 2-A remained, as well as another one student that decided to stay with them.

"So that's what happened to Yoshii everyday..."

As she said those words, Mizuki and Minami responded with smiles.

"Ah, now that you are here, Yuuko, will you join us tomorrow at Shouko's house? It will be fun studying."

"Mizuki is right. We had thought of lending your hand to us in studying, along with Aki, Kirishima and the others."

Yuuko thinks since both she and Akihisa had plans for tomorrow...

"T-Tomorrow...? Have you told Yoshii about this?"

"We had just thought about it when Akihisa had left to help Mr. Nishimura on that previous work."

"I see..." Yuuko somehow felt sad, _I don't think Yoshii might be able to comply tomorrow... Studying is important for him right now. But there is really no one other than him whom I could ask about that... What should I do? Besides, why am I asking him about that one then?_

Yuuko somehow felt flustered thinking about her actions concerning Akihisa.

_Why am I asking him that? I know that he is a Magus... That's all._

"Miss Kinoshita!"

Eventually, that one student immediately shouts, creating attention to the three girls.

"Eh? W-What is it? Who are you?"

"I am Kouji Yokomizo from the same class as Himeji and Shimada..." said Kouji who was rather sounded panicky for some reason.

"Actually, erm... Well... A-Actually, I like you a lot, Miss Kinoshita! Please go out with me!"

"Huh?!" Yuuko, Mizuki and Minami felt rather shocked with Kouji's words, especially Yuuko, who was rather flustered with Kouji's words.

_A confession?! I'm happy to receive his feelings, but I don't intend to go out with anyone at this point, and I'm not too familiar with him. I'm sorry, but I will have to reject him. It will be best if I can reject him without hurting him… _She thought.

"Well… I'm happy to receive your feelings," said Yuuko as she smiled. Afterwards, she immediately speaks in strict voice.

"But…"

"T-That's…!"

"I'm sorry, Yokomizo."

Kouji was rather downed by Yuuko's words. This is despite the fact that he is an FFF member.

"Then, please tell me the kind of person you like, Miss Kinoshita! I'll try and become the kind of guy you like and make you—"

Yokomizo continued to bug around, making Yuuko feeling annoyed.

"Even so… I'm sorry."

"W-Why…?"

As she tried to actually think of a reason, she said...

"I am really sorry, Yokomizo. But right now, I am only interested with someone else..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED on First Chapter Part IV (17 August 2012) - Second Chapter Part I (18 August 2012)**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**REFERENCES**

**[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 2  
[2] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volumes 8-12.5**


	4. Ch 01 Part 4 - Ch 02 Part 1

_**Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and A Certain Voice In The Past**_

**First Chapter Part IV**

* * *

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 1st Floor Corridor; 5:20PM – 5:25PM**

"Even so… I'm sorry."

"W-Why…?"

As she tried to actually think of a reason, she said...

"I am really sorry, Yokomizo. But right now, I am only interested with someone else..."

...the first person coming to her mind was none other than the Ultimate Idiot himself, whom she had an interest with because of his status as a Magus, like her and Hideyoshi...

"Eh? Yuuko?"

"Who was that person, Kinoshita's sister?"

Or so it seemed... as she realized what she had just said, with her seeing Mizuki and Minami looking at her with surprised expression, making her to feel indifferent. After all, her mind is saying that she had an immediate interest towards that person because of her curiosity to do so.

"I am not really interested into committing romantic relationship with anyone, really. That is what I am talking about, Miss Himeji, Miss Shimada and Yokomizo."

Despite that the fact that the school itself had been training its students, not only for its purpose to prepare the students for their roles to the society in the future, but also for its secret purpose to prepare the Magus among the students in their own capabilities depending on their interests relating magic in the future, not everyone are rather interested in knowing that information towards students who are not Magus themselves, or at least, they never realized they are capable of wielding Magecraft, with the aid of the system the school had used since its establishment.

That is how Yuuko understands the school's true purpose according to an actual information being revealed to her by three certain student organizations within it. Besides that, other than her younger brother and Akihisa, she only knew quite a few people in this school who are actually, at least, knows Magecraft.

This is natural because of the Magi's awareness about their status to the society. Revealing themselves as Magi may definitely cause problems unless if the observer is a Magus as well.

"Then what made you interested with that certain someone, Yuuko?"

Mizuki asked a certain question with a curiosity written on her face.

As of this point, unlike Akihisa, Hideyoshi and those few people whom she can make conversations about Magecraft, Yuuko definitely cannot make one in front of Mizuki, Minami and even Kouji right now, as she haven't seen either one of them talked about Magecraft.

"I cannot say that, Miss Himeji... That fact was rather important to me..."

Mizuki was rather shy as she haven't give her response to Yuuko's answer.

Kouji, on the other hand...

"But tell us... Who's that person―"

"I and Mizuki understand what you mean, Kinoshita's sister. There are things we cannot just say in front of others."

Yuuko heard those words from Minami, made her to think what that girl meant. Other than the fact that Minami may have romantic feelings with Akihisa [1], not with an orangutan [2], being rumored in the past during their study session in the past, making her one of the only students who do not believe on those rumors done by the school's Newspaper Club, she had also thought that Mizuki may have romantic feelings with someone else in the class, most likely Akihisa again, due to the Class 2-F's actions to Cool Summer Festival as she was being told by Shouko about it. [3]

Those rumors might be true after all by chance. After all, this is similar to Akihisa's status as the Punishment Inspector and a certain theory by some of those few people she had talked to regarding the Magecraft that he is one of the five Magicians who are able to wield True Magic. It was still a rumor in the end.

Her competitive nature is something else though. For some reason, it seemed that only a very few people including Akihisa actually noticed that side of her. It was never a rumor though since anyone among Class *-A on each year level will be on par with one another in terms of total academic scores in different ways despite having pre-determined honor students, including Yuuko herself.

It is quite a thought for her to find an actual reason why she acted as one. Her current life has been all about achieving goals as a honor student and Magus with the aid of her mentor Rin Tohsaka... and yet, she is still wondering what it meant to her in the future other than achieving her goal as a novel author and Magecraft researcher.

Right now, all she can do...

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Kinoshita Residence; Living Room;****7:00 PM - 7:15 PM**

...is to find answers from those thoughts herself, as she was lying on a sofa looking on the ceiling, thinking about something.

On top of one small table beside that sofa was the eleventh volume of_ A Certain Magical Index: New Testament_ light novel. On top of that light novel were two doves on their first flight, both of which were made out of watery ice. Said ice has yet to melt, in that even a little drop of water has even yet to appear for some time now.

The floor around the table, however, was clearly filled with water.

The fact that the doves themselves had yet to melt clearly means that they are products made from altering the normal processes that will prevent the ice to become water at a certain temperature at a certain pressure...

This manipulation can be done through manipulation of temperature of the system within the crystal doves and its surroundings, as well as the surrounding pressure, by the usage of thermodynamic devices such as air conditioners and thermal heaters.

However, despite having air conditioners on within Kinoshita's home, especially considering for this summer season, it only lowers the atmospheric temperature of the home to a targeted variable given by the capabilities of the air conditioners.

It is also possible to use such devices in order to make the surrounding temperature to reach to the acquired value of ice through additional energy. Of course, if the targeted surrounding temperature would be at the freezing point of water or even lower than that, the house will be much like a refrigerator.

Then...

These doves are not products of science.

Rather, they are products of magic.

_In order to control magic, you must first control your mind... Lose control, and the mana will rebound back to the user's body... Too much power, or power in the wrong form, will not endanger the user alone, but also anyone around him or her, as well... Strive to consistently maintain the proper flow... It means always remaining reserved and elegant..._

Those are the words of Yuuko's mentor when that person taught her the way of controlling magic... and this is what she had done since then.

Acquiring that kind of manipulation would mean that she had been trained to become an adept controlling Fire through the manipulation of thermodynamic properties of the ice doves; Earth through acquiring the required mana enough to maintain the form of those doves; Water through manipulating the forms of ice into her will; and Wind through the manipulation of air to the acquired pressure.

This is unlike Akihisa who seemed to be capable to manipulate those silvery threads to his will in what Yuuko thinks as transmutation... An alchemist, she may have thought.

She indeed acquired the "basics" of controlling magic by learning the Elements as well as studying Magecraft from the books and her mentor. Still, it does not mean that she decided to master any of the four elements as of this point or even expanding what she learned from her mentor.

She has not decide to be an Average One yet... Unlike her mentor, Rin Tohsaka.

"Huh? I had been thinking a lot this time... It is quite a good thing that I can still able to pull that one successfully..."

Yuuko then looked at that floor around that small table, which was still wet and said:

"...after a few attempts."

She sighed as she continued.

"It is quite a good thing that I can able to remove the water from my light novel... or else, I could not able to read the entire backstory of Misaki Shokuhou with Touma Kamijou there some time this night. Besides, more importantly..."

_... So I'm expecting you to do your best, Yuuko Kinoshita, Rin Tohsaka's apprentice._

"Woah! Thinking about a lot of things right now really makes pains on my head and my right hand became worse!"

Then, there is the headmaster's words towards her during that one time.

"To be honest, I do not expect myself to do that for him. I cannot sing in front of everyone! I should have rather decline the headmaster about that matter."

As she sighed, a very familiar person in his school uniform had entered the living room.

"I'm back..."

"G-Good e-evening, Hideyoshi..."

Hideyoshi then immediately notices his older twin sister's worry and widens his eyes.

"Hm? Ane-ue, what's with you? It's really unlike you to feel worry at such a moment."

"What do you mean, Hideyoshi? Is it really strange for me to do something like this?"

Hideyoshi raised his brows in a stunned manner as Yuuko now sits on that sofa

No, I didn't mean that… What happened? Is there something troubling you, dear sister?

"Hideyoshi, you're good at singing, right?"

"Singing? Well, it's not that I can be considered good at it, but it's definitely a lot better than yours, dear sister."

"Ku…y-you really dare to say it…! Haa…Why must it be that you can do what I can't do…"

"Besides that and our Magecraft, your studies have been outstanding throughout."

"But I want to have the talent to sing instead of having the talent to study now…"

"Hm..."

She then tells Hideyoshi about the headmaster's actions about the upcoming event on Monday.

"I already knew it thanks to Kirishima's visit..." said Hideyoshi who was rather skeptical about the event generally because of his class's actions back then, "then... What is it? Is it that you have a chance to sing in front of people?"

"That's how it is. Miss Takahashi here told me 'I can only ask you for this, Miss Yuuko Kinoshita.' and hoped that I could perform a promotional movie for the school…"

"Singing in a school promotional video. You mean, singing the school anthem?"

"You're correct."

Yuuko looks away as she felt very depressed.

"If it bothers you so much, couldn't you have refused Miss Takahashi's request?"

Yuuko then stands up as she gives him a slightly angered expression about the situation.

"I don't want to! I've always worked so hard to maintain that outstanding student image in front of everyone. How can I just give up because of such a trivial thing? Don't joke around!"

"You're really dedicated in maintaining your appearance there…"

"That's just like a Kinoshita bloodline or something. You perform on the stage, while I perform the role of an honor student in my daily life."

"Muu, if you think of it that way, we may be really alike, just like the two of us being Magus ourselves..." said Hideyoshi as he then notices Yuuko staring at him eagerly... Dear sister?"

"Hmm…"

"W-What is it, dear sister? Why are you staring at my face? Is there something on it?"

"Hmm…You're, really good at imitating others, right?"

"If possible, I hope you'll call it acting."

"That kind of small thing doesn't matter… Hideyoshi, can you act as me?"

"That sort of level is very easy. I have a clear grasp on your characteristics."

"That's right. Then, if we just swap around for a while during filming, I suppose you'll…"

Hideyoshi then gives a disgusted look to his sister as he backed away.

"Dear sister, are you thinking of letting me take over you…?"

"That's right. As long as you wear my clothes, fill up some things under the chest and don't cause any mishaps, nothing will be exposed, right?"

"Stuff things under the chest? What are you saying, dear sister? That level of chest size doesn't need that kind of thing— DEAR SISTER! WAI…! MY JOINTS THERE MUST NOT BE TWISTED IN THAT DIRECTION…!"

His sister now twisted his hand joints with her left hand as she then points her right index finger towards his back, now with the black orb being summoned.

"G-Gandr Shot again?!"

Hideyoshi referred that Gandr Shot to that little black orb being summoned through Yuuko's right index finger.

Gandr is a simple curse that originates in Scandinavia. The user delivered the curse by pointing an index finger at the target and damaging his constitution, which decreases the physical health of the target. Because the curse properly said is released from the user's index finger and the target must be within the field of vision to be aimed at, it is also called Gandr Shot.

"Hideyoshi, I'm really troubled here, you know? Won't you listen to me?—"

_...Then, I'll try my best to help you there, Miss Kinoshita._

"I'M FEELING TROUBLED HERE TOO!?"

She realized something more as she thinks about what she had asked to Akihisa that afternoon, to which she stopped wrestling her younger twin brother.

"That still hurts, d-dear sister... What happened?"

Hideyoshi then noticed his sister's actions changed.

"It doesn't matter if I will do that, Hideyoshi... But... I want to prove it myself that I can do anything!"

Yuuko then sits down to the sofa once again. But this time, she gloomily looked at the two ice doves.

"With that kind of thought... I think there will be more trouble to happen..."

Because of Yuuko's actions, he only sighed... "But really... What made you to not refuse Miss Takahashi's request?"

Yuuko then goes to lying down into the sofa, feeling depressed, "I-I can't tell..."

Hideyoshi just sighed about the sudden actions of his sister. Eventually...

"Anyway... Dear sister, do you want to join us tomorrow in the study session in Kirishima's house for our examinations next week?"

"Well... Miss Himeji and Miss Shimada had told me the same thing back in our school. But... I decided not to."

"But... We really need your assistance there... Besides, Kirishima will be expected to cling on Yuuji, while Kudou will be doing something perverted to make Muttsulini. Himeji and Shimada will be focusing on Akihisa as usual."

Hideyoshi had already predicted the situation in the study session tomorrow. After all, Hideyoshi is a close friend of Akihisa, Yuuji and Kouta Tsuchiya, who is also known for the nickname "Muttsulini", a parody of a certain Italian politician, Benito Mussolini.

"I see... I guess I'll try..." said Yuuko then followed by a trail of thoughts,

_After all, Yoshii might really prefer to go to Prez' house than me... If there would be other way like that, I should have to do it... But..._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Ma Fille Cafe; 7:45 PM - 7:55 PM**

"Dearest big sister!"

"Miharu, stop this!"

"No way I'll stop! I want to make sure that my dearest big sister will fall on me and only me!"

On one of the cabin tables near the windows are Minami and Mizuki eating some crepes in the cafe in front of a certain station, as well as a certain orange-haired female Fumizuki student Miharu Shimizu insisting Minami to her offered crepes. With that, Mizuki only responds to a weak smile.

"Then, please allow me to lead you to your table."

"I hope a certain waiter will join us here as well," said Mizuki who was rather curious as she observed Akihisa who currently brought the customers to a certain cabin table and served up the menu and ice water.

"I see.."

Minami nodded in agreement and then asked Miharu about something...

"By the way, Miharu. When did Aki had return to this part-time job? He haven't told us about this!"

Miharu then looked away from Minami as she heard the name Aki and said in a serious tone:

"Oh, that pig-head?"

Because of a certain event more than a month ago involving Akihisa, Minami and Miharu herself, despite her initial hate towards Akihisa, she may have appreciate his reason for his and Minami's closeness for one another. But still, she still didn't like Akihisa or any guy in general, as she preferred liking girls more than guys. One can definitely call her a lesbian because of this.

She continued as she looked at her cup of softdrink:

"Speaking of that pig-head, he had been given another chance by Papa to work here in this cafe for three hours from six o'clock to nine o'clock in this evening. It was rather a surprising decision that Papa did this. I do not know the reason myself though so do not rely me with such information here. This is also similar with someone else here."

"..."

"..."

After that certain incident during the second year's training camp in Tokyo for unknown reason, the school, or rather, the headmaster, had ordered all of the second year male students to be given one-week suspension, including Hideyoshi as well. Because of that, Akihisa and his male close friends had decided to work to a certain cafe here for their part-time work. Ma Fille is a place that many students from Fumizuki High School often patronize.

On that time, normally, a cafe won't hire people who's studying in the short-term, and it's even weirder for the cafe to invite inexperienced people as well. Of course, because of that, trouble ensued with each one of them, including Mizuki, Minami, Yuuko and Shouko as well.

"Besides... Because of this, I have a lot of chance to be with my dearest big sister here if that pig-head brought you here!"

"Miharu! Stop it! Wait, Miharu!"

Miharu then forcefully hugs Minami as she said those words, with Mizuki only smiling weakly once again as she said in a weak voice:

"It is quite endearing to see Minami and Miss Shimizu like what are you doing, unlike me..."

"Eh? Mizuki?"

Despite being hugged by Miharu, Minami immediately noticed Mizuki's expression.

"Ah, that's not what I mean, Minami. What I mean is that you have such a good friend here."

Mizuki bowed down as she said this, which made Minami to reach out her hands towards Mizuki.

"Why such a thing bothered you then? You are my best friend here."

Minami smiled genuinely towards Mizuki saying those here.

"Really, Minami?"

"Hey, dearest big sister! I thought I am your best friend here in this school!"

"Eh? B-But...!"

Then the conversation between the three of them continued... as the shopkeeper eventually approached them for some reason.

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Ma Fille Cafe; 7:55 PM - 8:00 PM**

Akihisa, on the other hand, takes the order form and prepares to take the orders from the customers.

"May I know what you have decided?"

"Yes, we would like to have an ice coffee and ice milk tea."

"I'm really sorry, but we ran out of milk. We can prepare iced red tea immediately though. May I?"

"Ah, I see~ then I'll have iced red tea then."

"I'm really sorry. Let me confirm your order. One iced coffee and one iced red tea. Please wait, the drinks will be served soon."

After bowing to the customers, Akihisa returned to the bar as he thought of something.

_To think that Miss Kinoshita had eventually asked me about something I don't even know until now. I guess it might be important... It was even timed with the study session tomorrow. I guess I should already have the answer here._

On his thoughts, it had been since he heard the term Magecraft from someone else. He may have been worried about his studies, but the fact that Yuuko had that knowledge about Magecraft made him curious about anything else.

"Oi, Yoshii! You are quite thoughtful here! That is quite strange..."

"Huh? No, I am not, Hiraga. I'm thinking about the orders here. Here."

Akihisa then gives the order to Genji Hiraga, who is a certain blue-haired male student of Fumizuki High School. He is in fact the class representative of Class 2-D.

"Oh? One iced coffee and one iced red tea... Okay, coming up!"

Genji then goes to the backroom to prepare for the drinks, as Akihisa will be waiting for him.

_I guess..._

"Here it is, Yoshii!"

After some time, Genji showed up now with a tray of iced red tea and iced coffee within it.

"That was fast, Hiraga."

"Just like what I said, you are just rather thoughtful here."

"Haha! Oh really? I am sorry about that," said Akihisa as he received the order from Genji then.

Then the conversation and the work continued until nine o'clock in the evening.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**17 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Streets near Himeji Residence; 9:10 PM - 9:20 PM**

"I guess this is where we part ways, Akihisa."

"Yeah. By the way, are you sure that we should leave Minami back in the cafe?"

"Do not worry, Akihisa. She said that she can take care of Miss Shimizu and her family back there."

"Oh, I see... I can still imagine what that Shimizu will be doing to Minami."

On this time, Akihisahad been with Mizuki for a walk as they headed towards Himeji residence with the latter drinking an ice cold chocolate drink that Akihisa personally bought for her in his part-time job.

After Akihisa leaned his head upwards, he then looked at Mizuki as he tried to do something...

"Ah... Mi... Mizu..."

"Eh?"

"Mizu... Mizu... Miss Himeji!"

He still failed on calling her first name as he got flustered about it. Rather, he called her in her family name as usual. With that she immediately gave him on a genuine laugh.

"Haha! You are still trying to do that?"

"Well... you had told me that I should have called you with your first name, just like Sakamoto, Kinoshita and Minami. Also, I did call you with your first name before since we were in the same elementary school before."

"You had also told me that you should call me whatever you decided to call on me, Akihisa."

"Oh, I remember... It was after that Test of Courage event before."

As he remembered those events within it, he gets even more flustered thinking about it as he eventually gently puts his right hand on his right cheek for some reason. [4]

That kiss before... he thought. With that, he immediately puts down his right hand and asked...

"Ah... Have you already prepared for the summer vacation with our friends?"

"Yeah. I have only been waiting for that vacation. I could have some more time with you and the others."

Akihisa nodded and said, "I agree with you—"

VVVVRRRROOOOMMMM! VVVVVRRRRROOOOMMMMM!

"STEP AWAY!"

"!"

"Eh?!"

With that, a certain blue-haired guy was running very fast and heading towards them... Or rather...

"I NEED TO CATCH UP THAT CAR!"

"What car?!"

"JUST STEP AWAY!"

That person had continuously shouted to them for some reason. Akihisa and Mizuki then forcefully stepped away from one another with Mizuki falling onto the ground and her drink spilled on her right side.

As Akihisa immediately stepped away on that time, he then saw a black car running wildly for some reason.

"That's the car!"

"THANK YOU, YOSHII!"

The blue-haired guy immediately looked at Akihisa as he eventually passed by between the two.

_Hiraga..._

He thought as he looked at that person who runs away chasing the car. Eventually, Akihisa felt even more as he immediately saw Genji now wielding two rapier-like blades that are longer than a meter with a short hilt on his right hand.

"What are you—?"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME NOW!"

As Genji said that, he immediately turned at a certain intersection where that certain black car also turned left. In short, Genji was gone before Akihisa even asked his question.

_What happened, Hiraga? Why are you chasing that car?_

"What had happened, Akihisa?"

Akihisa then looked at Mizuki who was still sitting on the ground.

"I do not know, Miss Himeji. I was even wondering what had really happened as well."

Akihisa then helped Mizuki to stand up after that.

"Too bad, the chocolate drink..."

"That's alright, Miss Himeji. It is better than that person hurt you if you don't follow his words."

Mizuki then get flustered with his words and said:

"Thank you, Akihisa..."

Mizuki had finally give Akihisa her warm smile and he returned it with a smile, as Akihisa is now about to part ways with Mizuki.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what we were talking before, Akihisa."

"Me too. That person was clearly on the rush..."

"I know... Well, see you tomorrow at Shouko's house then."

"Yeah..." said Akihisa.

_Maybe..._ thought Akihisa.

Mizuki then finally part ways with Akihisa.

As Akihisa watched Mizuki leaving him on that night, he only feel sorry to himself as he only thought and looking at some large bridge being sighted from where he is...

_After a certain unexpected event in the future, I may have left Miss Himeji and the others behind then to follow what I really wanted [5]... But for now..._

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**Second Chapter Part I**

**18 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Fuyuki Bridge; 8:55 AM - 9:00 AM**

On the next day, on that same large bridge...

Yuuko eventually arrived at the setting. Then she checked her phone as she walked along a street near the meeting place — on this certain large bridge called Fuyuki Bridge.

There was more than five minutes left before the agreed time of 9:00AM. As Yuuko, who now puts her hair into a ponytail, was about to turn off her phone, her eyes paused casually at the date as seen on the screen of said phone.

"Saturday… 18 August 2012, Eh…?"

She might think of something, when she looked at the surroundings for a while and after some minutes had passed, Akihisa is still nowhere to be found yet…

"There is a possibility that Yoshii might not come here, since he might have join the study group on Prez's house…"

Yuuko bowed down, showing her sad expression as she placed her arms on the handle near her.

"But what makes me to go to feel this way anyway? I guess I should just have to go there too… to—"

She unconsciously whispered, and to her question—.

"Help me in my studies in Miss Kirishima's house?"

Came an answer from beside her, its unexpectedness caused Yuuko to jump.

"W-Waa!?"

She hurriedly looked for the source of that voice and noticing a boy's face, blinking in surprise.

Yuuko took deep breaths to dissolve the sweet ache of long wait from deep within her heart; she opened her lips and said.

"Akihisa Yoshii… I was surprised because you appeared so suddenly, did you really want to do this, even if it might affect your studies?"

After hearing this, the boy - Akihisa Yoshii revealed a bitter smile.

"Well, it is not suddenly… But, is this not the agreed time and place?"

"Eh..."

After being asked, Yuuko looked around again.

She had immediately realized that she had told him that this bridge will be their meeting place for some reason... An important reason for herself ever since five years ago.

Yuuko gave a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I was running on a ninety-percent thought that you will not come here. Umm... Anyway... Good day, Yoshii."

Akihisa then gave him a smirk and waved his right hand up as he greeted Yuuko.

"That's dangerous... By the way, hello there, Miss Kinoshita."

* * *

Ending Theme:

**Hajimari no Sokudo** by **March of Phantasia (Kiznaiver Ending Theme Song)**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED on Second Chapter Part II (18 August 2012)**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**REFERENCES**

**[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 4  
[2] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 5 and 6.5  
[3] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 2  
[4] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 6  
[5] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 8-12.5**


	5. Chapter 02 Part 2

_**Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and A Certain Voice In The Past**_

**Second Chapter Part II**

* * *

**18 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Kirishima Residence; 7:30 AM - 7:40 AM**

DING - DONG!

Hideyoshita waited for a while after he pressed a certain bell near a small gate of Kirishima, and in response, Shouko, who is in her plain clothes, came over to invite him in.

"… Welcome, Kinoshita."

"Sorry for intruding, Kirishima. I had gotten late."

... Do not worry. I already told you that my friends are free to use the house every weekend."

"It has been awhile since I got here."

"... I know," said Shouko as she slightly smiled at him, "...Everyone was here, by the way."

"So I am the last one."

"... You are not the last one, Kinoshita."

"Eh?"

As Hideyoshi and Shouko entered the house, which consists of different rooms for different functions, such as a library, a mini-theater, a study room and even a certain room reserved for her _husband _Yuuji, which has chains buckled all over. [1]

However, as they are about to pass that certain room, Hideyoshi noticed a certain large drawing circle in the middle of it...

"Ah, Kirishima, what was that?"

"...A ritual."

"A ritual?"

"...That is for the strengthening of my relationship with Yuuji."

"Oh, I see..." said Hideyoshi as he decided to ask no more about it, considering this is Shouko, who is Yuuji's _girlfriend_, he is talking to.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**18 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Kirishima Residence; Study Room; 7:40 AM - 8:00 AM**

As the two arrived at the study room, the moment Shouko opened its door...

"You're thinking too much, Muttsulini! Haven't you heard of the saying that _to_ _see is to believe_?"

"…It's an ever foolish thing to get on stage without going through a mock-drill."

"It's because you think so much that you always get nosebleeds and can't get up."

"…No matter what you say, I have no intention of changing my belief."

"You're saying such things again! You just won't listen!"

A certain green-haired girl named Aiko Kudou had done some perverted things in front of a certain dark-blue-haired boy named Kouta Tsuchiya, who was known in Fumizuki High School as Muttsulini for some reason, such. As a result...

"…Too despicable..."

Kouta had immediately fallen into the ground almost unconscious for some reason whenever she had done that in front of him.

"So, you are not really ready to face that reality even if someone like Aoi Kogure of the Tea Ceremony Club had done the same thing to you before. You know what, I am quite jealous with our senior having that kind of body."

As both of them remembered that incident where they had been eliminated on the Courage Challenge because of Kouta's weakness to beautiful ladies.

"... T-That's not true, A-Aiko Kudou... I..."

"Hah?! Muttsulini! Muttsulini! Wake up! Do not do this!"

Before he said anything else, he had become completely unconscious as he seemed to remembered Class 3-A's Aoi Kogure's acts before. [2]

As Hideyoshi heard that kind of conversation, he had just sighed.

"So Muttsulini and Kudou are discussing about _Health and Physical Education _again. It is really their expertise, so studying the same over and over again will make them more absurd than before."

"... It must be for the future Exam Summoning Battle event, Kinoshita."

"Do you mean the Annual Sports Meet? So that's what..." [3]

For some reason, in terms of scores for Health and Physical Education and for Biology among the Fumizuki High School, Kouta Tsuchiya's and Aiko Kudou's are the highest that they even beat their teachers. The only difference between the two, however, is that Kouta is a specialist while Aiko is a generalist in terms of studies as Kouta focused a lot on those subject that he did not bother going to study about the other subjects.

Eventually, Shouko then proceed to ask something.

"... By the way, where is Yuuko?"

"Dear sister? She told me back in the house that she will definitely be coming late here."

"... Why?"

"Well, dear sister told me that she will be meeting someone elsewhere in this city."

"Eh?! Who is that person, Kinoshita?! Was that her boyfriend?!"

Upon hearing Hideyoshi's words, Aiko, who was previously caring for the unconscious Kouta, immediately came to him and Shouko, feeling excited about it. This made Hideyoshi to smile a bit.

"N-Not really. Dear sister did not really need one."

"... Then, who is that person?"

"A certain old acquaintance..."

"Old acquaintance?"

Shouko and Aiko then felt confused as they both thought the person Yuuko met will be someone she fell in love with.

"Do not worry though... Dear sister will definitely come here as well, I thought."

"... I understand."

Then, as Hideyoshi and Shouko had finally entered the study room, Hideyoshi then observed his friends inside.

Aside from Aiko and Kouta, there are Mizuki and Minami who are talking about something related to Akihisa's studying.

"Then, I will teach Aki more about the equations indicated in our Science and Mathematics subjects, while you will be teaching him about anything else."

"I understand that. But why do you decide to do that, Minami?"

"There is no guarantee that a certain honor student will always be at the top if that person will not be able to take the studies herself carefully."

"Y-You are right, Minami. Akihisa really needed to be guided here but I also needed to be careful myself as well."

Hideyoshi then counted the number of people in this room.

"Speaking of which, we have Himeji, Shimada, Muttsulini, Kudou and Kirishima for the study group today. That's six of us here."

"... Not counting Yuuko and Yoshii, who should be coming later on, there will be eight people here right now."

"Eight?" said Hideyoshi as he remembered someone else, "now, that I think about it. Where is Yuuji?"

"... Yuuji is here..."

"D-Do not tell me Yuuji is..."

Hideyoshi remembered the first time he and the others saw Yuuji being restrained in a certain carpeted floor of the study room in their previous visit in Kirishima Residence. [1]

"... No. Yuuji and Kubo went out to buy ice cream in the convenience store nearby for our snacks."

"Ah..."

Hideyoshi just sighed after hearing Shouko's words indicating that Yuuji is in good condition as of this point. But then, he realized something...

"Eh?! So Akihisa's not really here yet?!"

Shouko just nodded about that matter. Then Aiko, who was then returned to caressing the unconscious Kouta, proceeded to speak...

"Yoshii should be here as early as possible. He needed to pass all of the subjects before this term ended. Otherwise, he will be forced to work hard more in the upcoming term if he wants to go to third year without trouble."

"I-I know..." said Hideyoshi, which then followed by him giving a hard laugh, "I hope he will come here today."

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

**18 August 2012; Hyougo Prefecture; Nishi Ward, Kobe City; Outside of Kirishima Residence; 8:00 AM - 8:20 AM**

"..."

On that time, a certain brown-haired passerby was riding a bicycle heading towards Kirishima Residence. After all, that person needed this study session with the others who are now within the house as he indeed in need of passing the subsequent tests.

However, as he stopped his bicycle at the entrance of the house, he thought:

_I hope the study session will be extended until tomorrow. It seemed I may not come here right now. After all, searching about the answers concerning Magecraft had been my primary concern since childhood..._

"What are you doing here... kid?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to enter the house?"

The passerby looked around as he immediately find the source of that voice, only to find out that the voice came from someone in front of him.

Said someone is a middle-aged man wearing a purple-colored formal business outfit and an eyeglasses and having books concerning matters such as physical and applied sciences on his hands, specifically the concerns on electrical energy.

"Miss Kirishima's father... Mr. Nikora Kirishima?"

"It has been a while, Akihisa Yoshii... Aren't you going to this house? Your friends should have been here."

"Ah... I do not think so, Mr. Kirishima. I have an important meeting with someone else today."

"Oh really... Then what made you come here then, kid?"

"N-Nothing, sir! I am just wondering if this decision would be alright after all," said Akihisa as his head bowed down and proceeded to speak again, "well, I need to study too, but my concerns right now has been my priority this time... In that, I should not missed those."

"Hmm..." Nikora proceeded to think about something for few seconds. Then... "I understand. Then I suppose you should tell them about it."

"No need, sir. I hope they will just assume that I might be sick today."

"I see. Then, I hope that you and your friends will be staying until tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," said Akihisa as he is about to leave. Yet...

"Oh, before I forgot... I assume your proposals about your concerns on electrical energy in this city, sir..."

"I already convinced the higher officials of this city to do my proposals, kid. The only concerns though is the budget needed in this project. After all, _System Kureanos_ project might be a hard thing for the workers considering the requirements."

"But still, that's quite a success, sir!"

Akihisa gave Nikora a confident smile. Then the latter continued to speak...

"I hope so, kid. I have the aim to help this country to solve its economic crisis even in the simplest thing I can ever done right now... Oh yeah, since we are talking about that matter, have you already decided your own future?"

"Huh? What do you mean, sir?"

"That is, if you grow up old, are you going to help this country to grow greatly with you?"

Akihisa then realized what Mr. Nikora had told him.

What kind of future awaits to him as the Ultimate Idiot?

Is being with his best friends like Yuuji Sakamoto quite enough for his future?

Is being with Mizuki Himeji as his girlfriend in the future quite enough for his future?

Is having high scores in Japanese History enough to make him powerful in the future?

"Well, sir... I haven't decided about that... Besides, you had been the second person I should have told this... in that once those unexpected things were settled down, I can able to fully focus myself on the matters that I had been prioritizing since when I was a child."

"Priorities? What are those, kid?"

"Well, you should know that term, sir!"

"No, I did not mean that... I am referring to those priorities in your mind."

"Well... I cannot tell that to a _contributor of science_ like you, Mr. Nikora Kirishima."

"Oh really..." said Nikora as he sighed afterwards.

"I guess I should not be going to ask you about your priorities anymore. Yet, I am quite interested when you said _contributor of science _to me."

Nikora then proceeded to open a certain book called _The Problem of Increasing Human Energy_ and find a certain page. As he does _quite quickly_, he immediately read it...

"But you know, kid, the better term should be the _contributor of future... _Just like Nikola Tesla said in this book, 'the scientific man does not aim at an immediate result. He does not expect that his advanced ideas will be readily taken up. His work is like that of the planter—for the future. His duty is to lay the foundation for those who are to come, and point the way.'"

"..."

"I suppose you should understand, regardless of your status in your school, kid."

"_Contributor of future, _huh?... Now that I think about that, if scientists are considering themselves as the _contributors of the future_, then... the magicians should be considered the _contributors of the past_... Ah?!" said Akihisa who was then surprised with what he said.

However, as Nikora closed that book he currently held in his right hand...

"Magicians, huh?" said Nikora who was rather eager than being surprised about the term...

"What made you surprised, kid? Worry not, I am already aware of those people called magicians... Those people who hide themselves from others in order to conduct their own researches about magic... Regardless of that, I do not really mind if their contributions are not for the future, but rather for the past, as long they will harm my own ambitions... So what are your concerns about those people?"

"Ah, nothing... I just realized that since... Well, I am also aware of those people as well. But other than that, I had nothing to say about it though."

"Oh, I see... Well then, I suppose you are going to meet someone elsewhere."

"Ah, yeah! I almost forgot! I apologized if our talk had lasted longer."

"Do not worry... you can still able to go here tomorrow so you can able to study your subjects you wanted to focus."

"Thank you again... I will go now... Good day, sir."

Akihisa then proceeded to leave Nikora Kirishima as he goes on his way to a certain meeting place with Yuuko. As Akihisa is no longer in Nikora's view, the latter then speaks about something...

"The _contributor of future_, huh? It had been _hundred years_ since I already worked about the future. All I can see right now is just the trace of the future I am truly aimed though... After all, my aim is to complete a system that will bring about the advent of a new world in which interacting electric currents come and go in space itself... I hope the _Holy Grail _will grant that wish for the future..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED on Second Chapter Part III (18 August 2012)**

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

**[1] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 5  
[2] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 6  
[3] Baka to Tesuto to Syokanjuu Light Novel Volume 7**


End file.
